Unexpected Things Can Happen
by tiffaneym
Summary: Uh, its goosebumps, i have not got to the scary part yet. but its about this Girl Willow and she THINKS she is going to south america.


Okay, ya guyz might say its not a goosebumps story, but it is. I havent got to the scary part yet!

Have you ever felt that a dream is so amazing and real that you wake up crying or laughing? Usually in a dream there is an addition to almost everything. Like your school, it only has 5 floors but in your dream it has 20. Or it's like when you really where a size ten in jeans but in your dream you where double the size.

This is something like that. Something so real you don't know if it is real or not. But if you are positive that it is real or not real. I would rethink that.

I sighed and got up out of bed on this nice and sunny Saturday morning. It seamed like everlasting sunlight. I could smell home made waffles being made downstairs. I took a big whiff and then let it out. Boy did that smell good. I looked at my clock. It was 7:30. I went down the stairs in a very frivolous manner.

"Morning Willow!" my mother said to me in a voice that sounded like she'd been up for hours.

"Good morning, mom. Good morning Lidia." I said to my younger sister and my mother.

My family and house might seem _normal_. But you have got to believe me. It is 100 abnormal. For school I wake up at 4:00 am and the bus doesn't pick me up at my house until 7:30. Me and my sister are always on and off to each other. We are friends one minute and the next we are enemies. My mom is a stay home mom although Lidia and I both go to school. She is in 4th grade and I am in 6th grade. We have a pet tarantula, a frog, flies and a kitten. That is the only normal animal in the household. My kitten, Drops.

My parents have always seemed a little over protective. I have always wanted to go to South America but I never was able to. They think it's dangerous to go to a different continent when I am this young.

I sat down to eat some breakfast. I love my mom's home made waffles. I was about to take a bite, but then,

"Eww!"

There was one of Lidia's flies in _my _waffle.

"Hey! Willow! You scared Trath!" she yelled.

"You name your flies?" I questioned.

"Yeah…do you have a problem?" she stood up to me.

"Well, yeah because if you name one of your flies. You make it harder to kill." I said.

"Huh! Plug you ears Trath!" she said.

To tell the truth. I have killed 9 of Lidia's flies.

Trath buzzed away and flew out the window.

"Trath!!" Lidia screamed.

"Now I only have 24 more flies," she complained.

"That's horrible!" I said sarcastically.

Lidia groaned.

A few hours later I got up and dressed. I wore my Blue jeans and a ¾ length sleeve shirt. It was electric blue and it was a skin tight shirt. I wore an electric pink long-sleeved shrug over it. I curled my beautiful long thick brown hair and wore three bracelets. One was yellow, one was green and one was blue. And I wore my purple dangle earrings. My flip flops were orange and red. I went to go brush my teeth. And I was ready to go.

I walked out the door to go to my best friend's house. Malinda lives right next door. And we go to the same school. What a coincidence. Ever since my family moved here the mean kids in our neighborhood called us the Weirdo's. They called us that because my last name is Warrow.

I knocked on the door to see if she was home. I saw her slowly open the door.

"Oh, hey Willie!" she said

"Hi." I said.

"C'mon in."

I walked into Malinda's house as she turned on the light. I knew that look on her face. She must have had a great idea. She led me to the Computer.

"I found this online," she began.

She brought the website up.

"Here look, I found this page for a free trip to South America! It's for 2 people. And I know that you have always wanted to go there. So do you want to? See if you look right here you win a prize if you find the lost key."

"But my parents won't let me go to South America, you know that."

"Yes I do but if you find the lost key they will be proud of you. Their madness will probably go away soon."

"I am going to have to think about it, Mal. I mean I will be grounded for life."

"I don't care, you are coming" she said.

She printed off the certificate on the computer and gave one to me.

"Tomorrow on Sunday we will leave for South America!" she yelled

"Uhh…Okay. We will do it! But don't we need to confirm it with our parents?"

"No," she began.

"We wont, they will just have to suffer wondering where we are. They will worry night and day and-"

"Okay you already persuaded me, and you want me to still be persuaded."

"Right…"

"So let's get packing." I said

"Willow, meet me in front of my house at 4:00 am."

"No problem I get up every morning at that time." I said to her.

"But we will have to wake up at 3:30." She said like it was a competition.

"Kay. See ya!" I said waving goodbye.

"Oh yeah, Bring some things that are good for exploring." She said to me right when I was walking through my house doors.

I nodded and then went back into my house.

Who would think that I would be going to South America so suddenly? It is amazing. Do you think I am dreaming yet? Or do you think I'm not dreaming? That's your decision.

I was thinking that my little sister would totally bust me for doing this. She will figure it out sense our rooms are right next to each other. And trust me she wakes up very easily. Once I was going to my parents' room to go get a tissue and then when I was walking back she was so mad at me for _waking _her up. That darn Lidia.

Suddenly I remembered. Today me, my mom and Lidia are going on an all girls rode trip today at 2:00 pm. Oh no. How am I going to do this? Should I clone myself? How would I do that? Maybe I should just go back to Malinda and tell her that I can't go. No, I can't do that she would be so angry at me.

I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. _Stomp, stomp, stomp._ I immediately hid my suit case. I hid all of my things under my bed.

Someone was knocking on the door.

"Come in!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Willow. You know that rode trip we have planned all spring?" she said like it was a very sad story.

"Yeah," I said.

"We are going to have to cancel it. Our car had to go to the Jiffy Station. And we won't get it back for a couple of days."

"Yes!" I screamed.

Oops.

"Huh?" my mother said disappointed.

"I mean, _Yes_terday I thought you said we would go for sure," I said.

Oh, that was a close one.

"I know but things have changed," I heard her say while walking out the door.

I let a big breath out of relief. I can go to South America now. But wait. I am not doing this just for fun and games. I am doing this because…wait _why_ am I doing this. I don't want to find any stupid lost key. And the certificate was for a free trip _to _South America. What about coming back? Do they speak different languages over there? Malinda and I made a horrible decision. We had to ask ourselves all of these questions and all we did was go right to conclusion.

I began to dial Malinda's phone number.

"Okay,"

The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" It was Malinda's mother.

Malinda's mother is very nice. I have always looked at her as another mother. She is a pretty young lady. She and I have a good relationship.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Mardyne," I said.

"Good day, Willow!" she said.

Oh I just can't believe I am going to be lying. I actually have never lied to an adult before so this is going to be kind of hard.

"Um, Mrs. Mardyne, can I talk to Malinda for a second?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. Hold on a moment." She said.

Never mind. I was going to tell her something. But it was way too risky.

"Hello?" Malinda was there.

"Malinda, I have a wonderful plan! You tell your mom that you are sleeping over at my house and I will tell my mom that I am sleeping over at yours! Its brilliant!"

"Yes! Okay I will tell my mom hold on one minute."

She put the phone down. While she was asking her mom, I was asking mine.

"Mom, can I sleepover at Malinda's house for a few days." I asked.

"Sure. Get packing. I will see you on Tuesday." She said like she didn't care.

I was shocked by my mothers reply. I am usually not aloud to be away from home more than 18 hours and 35 minutes.

"Are you still there?" Malinda asked.

"Yes. My mom said I could sleepover at your house until Tuesday!" I said with glee.

"My mom said I could sleep over at your house until Tuesday!" Malinda said.

"Okay, see you Sunday at 4:00 in the morning." I smiled when I said that.

"Goodbye!" she said.

I hung up the phone.

I opened my door to go down stairs to get some goldfish. I was dying for goldfish.

"Huh?" I gasped.

Lidia was standing there with her arms crossed. I think my sister is starting to grow a brown unibrow. Her yellow polka dot dress showed me she wanted to kiss up to mom in a little cute voice. If my sister wears adorable cloths, has an adorable face and just has practiced her cute, little innocent voice I can tell she is going to tell on me.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" I asked her.

"I herd more than enough," she said still with her arms crossed.

She started running down stairs to the living room where mom was. I ran right behind her going down the stairs.

I got a grip on one of her pigtails.

"Stop!" I yelled

"NO!" she fought back.

I brought her up stairs to my room. Once again I can't even get away with one little thing...Well maybe it's not so little.

"Lidia PLEASE don't tell mom." I begged.

The last thing I wanted is to get caught. I mean, "MOM! Willow is hiding the fact that she and Malinda are going to South America!" Lidia would say. Doesn't that sound completely crazy?

"Why not?" she yelled and questioned.

"Well," I thought.

"Well, what?" she was getting very impatient.

"Well, she won't believe you anyways."

"You wanna bet?" she asked me.

"No, because then she will get suspicious." I said.

"So you are going?" she said while turning my doorknob.

"Yeah," I said.

"I am going to tell then-"

"No!" I interrupted.

I went to go tackle her.

"Hey! Stop! You didn't even let me finish," she said.

"Oops," I felt embarrassed.

"I won't tell mom if you take me along with you."

I had butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know what to say. I mean the tickets were only for two people. Well what should I do? Will the guy examine my bag? Mom will notice if Lidia is gone but she will not notice if I am gone because Malinda and I switched places.

"Yes," I said.

"You can come. On only one condition. You have to go in my carry-on-bag."

"What?" Lidia said extremely disappointed.

"You heard me, you can come if you come in my bag." I said to her.

"Whoa, whoa. Why would I want to come in your carry-on-bag?" she questioned me as if I was in court.

"Well, Lidia. The tickets were only for two people. Not three." I said to her as if I was proving her wrong. I was beginning to think that Lidia was going to turn down, but no. She wanted to cause the trouble for me. So she forced herself to say yes.

"Okay, I will do it," she began. "What time do we have to wake up in the morning?" she asked me.

"Well, about 3:30. Sure that you are able to handle it?" I asked her.

"Definitely!" she said very unsure of herself.

To Be Continued…Maybe.


End file.
